RPlog:The Capture of Han Solo
Memorial Park - Capital City This is a medium sized, yet aesthetically pleasing park. A multitude of colors abound, from the bed of roses in the right hand corner to the orchids that surround the monument in the middle. However, the color that most stands out is green. A large number of evergreen trees loiter the outer rim of the park, while old stoic oaks line the many inner sidewalks. Almost all of the park is covered in healthy, green grass. Scattered all around the park are signs that read, "PLEASE DO NOT WALK ON THE GRASS, AS IT IS A LIVING MEMORIAL TO THOSE WHO HAVE DIED IN THE SERVITUDE OF THE CORPORATE SECTOR AUTHORITY, THANK YOU." Contents: Alora Chewbacca C3PO Duke Kuxli Obvious exits: leads to Residential Avenue - Capital City . Alora watches the guard cuff Chewbacca, "So, what _do_ you plan to do with them?" Piper stands back from the Espos working with the subdued Wookiee and mildly states, "I'd like to get them into a secure cell for starters." Chewbacca gives one of the gaurds a warning look and whines at his cuffs. Alora nods slightly, "Of course.. " she says softly, looking to the wookie and the droid. Duke trots dutifully to his master's side, standing beside her protectively. Han_Solo comes into the park from the west. Han_Solo has arrived. Alora looks down to Duke, "A well trained animal." Chewbacca is manacled and surrounded by Espos. Threepio is clambering to stand, a few bite marks dented into one arm. Han_Solo makes his way along the edges of the crowd, slowly. He moves casually, eyes scanning and expression deadpan. The Espo guard walks over to the VicePrex and starts speaking with her quietly. Piper nods to the Espo squad leader, continuing a quiet conversation. Kuxli stays carefully back, his attention on Chewbacca and the surrounding Espo's... his ears layed back slightly, but still high enough to hear most things. Alora looks over to Piper and her guards talking, and then back over to the wookie and the droid. "Will you keep me up to date on the situation?" The Squad leader nods sharply in the afirmative to the woman and makes his way back over to the guards by the Wookiee, giving out orders. Han_Solo does a nice doubletake as he spies the congregation of Espos, and ducks back into a booth selling clothing. Chewbacca gives Kuxli a hurt look, then snarls at one of the gaurds who placed a hand on his arm. Piper nods to Alora, "Certainly, they're making the preparations to move the Wookiee to the Security office down by the Port District." Alora nods slightly to Piper and smiles, "Thank you for the information. If you require any aid at all, just ask." C3PO stands awkwardly, keeping his distance from the dog, "Things could not be worse.." he intones. Alora whispers, "Might I ask... just what laws were violated?" Kuxli takes his gaze from Chewbacca, and over to Piper and Alora... his paws hanging loosly at his side. You whisper, "Dillon issued a warrant for his arrest, the details of which were not disclosed. I have been trying to find out, but the security personnel seem to be more preoccupied with the notion that he has been apprehended and what to do with him to prevent the instances which occurred last time he was detained." to Alora. Han_Solo emerges from the stall, a dirty gown covering him. He shuffles, stooped a bit, and has dirt on his face. He calls loudly, voice shrill and crackly, "Where be that blasted Wookiee who stole me goods?!" Chewbacca tilts his head slightly at the sound, blinking in that direction. Alora nods slightly to Piper, "Ahh.. well I suppose I will pick Sean's brain over.." she says and stops as she looks to the man in the filthy gown. "I beg your pardon?" she says with a hint of distain in her voice. A few shop keeper glance at the stooped man, but not with much interest. Kuxli's ears perk up, and he looks over at gowned figure with a confused expression, shooting a glance to Chewbacca before back to the newcomer. Han_Solo begins shuffling in the direction of the Espos, and jabs a finger at Chewbacca. "YOU! Ye look like 'im! Gimme back my spice!" Alora sighs and shakes her head. "Great.. " she mutter softly. Chewbacca growls uncomfortably, his eyes flitting around the group. Alora sighs, "Sir, whatever your complaint is, you can add it to the President's I am sure." The squad leader steps over and attempts to keep the shuffling man out of his squad's way so they can work, stating, "Sir, you need to clear the area immediately." Han_Solo makes a howling noises ending in, "...eeee don't care about the leetle businesses. I got dogs to feed." He keeps advancing, shuffling and stooped, toward the Espos, though slowly. He squints hard at them. Two of the four Espos glance up from the Wookiee to watch the Squad Leader speak, then immediately glance back down as he casts them a stern looks and calls out, "Keep to your duty, men." Alora rolls her eyes, and looks to Piper, "I would suggest getting rid of the rifraf.." she says flatly. Chewbacca squints at the man, and turns to look at the gaurds next to him. The muscles on his forearms ripple under the fur. Han_Solo howls louder, agitated. He gestures at the Espos, asking them, "AT least ye take me claims for your records?" He stops some few yards off and shrugs violently, dust settling off his gown. "If ye care at all about how ye businesses are treated!" Piper nods slightly to Alora, muttering something about the need to erraticate the Glit-biters in the streets. The Squad leader steps up to the man, perturbed, hand on his weapon as it lies in it's holster, "Sir, step away from this area." Alora nods, seeming to grow more and more agiated by the scene with each passing moment. "Anything to shut him up." she says through clenched teeth. Han_Solo glances at Alora and smirks, dirt cracking on his face. He entreats Piper, "Just lemme tell them what the bugger took, missus?" He's starting to attract attention from various onlookers. Kuxli glances between the man, Chewbacca, Piper and Alora almost nervously...shifting his weight from one paw to the other. Chewbacca growls remorsefully.. Chewbacca says, "I didn't steal anything. Just hrowrowhr him and you'll see." in Wookiee. Piper calls out to the Squad Leader, "Stop standing there and get him out of here. He's in the way." She tries to look past the man, attempting to ignoring his presence. Alora looks to Piper, "Oh let him make a complaint if it will get him away.." she says tiredly. C3PO steps up, a clump of grass wedged into the crook of his hip joint, "My friend here is no thief." he says weakly, then wishes he had kept his mouth shut. The squad leader glances in the direction of the women, then back to the man, asking in an aggitated voice, "What is your complaint? Be quick about it, then be on your way." Alora nods slightly to the leader, and then leans towards Piper to speak softly to her. Alora whispers, "Madam, the Grand Moff would be most pleased to hear of this.. and to have his staff.... talk with the wookie. At the earliest time that the CSA would find convient, of course." Piper leans in slightly to listen, nodding slightly, then responding in a quiet tone. Han_Solo croons loudly, "He took a kilo of spice and runn'd off. You just don't give a damn..." before drawing up to his full height and delivering a strong kick at the trooper's stomach with his boot. You whisper, "Certainly, I'll be in contact when he is safely in the security cell." to Alora. Chewbacca reacts in turn, ducking down and sweeping out with a long shaggy leg toward the gaurds ankles. He roars. Alora smiles and nods to Piper. "Very well madam, Your help in this is most.." she starts, but stops suddenly, turning to watch the fight. Alora smiles softly, seemingly amused by the fight that has started. The Squad Leader doubles over and falls to his knees, the breath clearly knocked from him. Three of the four guards go tumbling as the Wookiee sweeps their feet out from under them. The fourth manages not to fall but stumbles about, having almost lost his footing, hand to his holster, but not drawing, concentrating more on a stable position. Chewbacca stands from his sweep, pushing the remaining gaurd forcefully toward Alora and Piper, roaring again and turning to run.. Han_Solo glances up to Chewbacca as the squad leader goes down, and begins a quick backpedal toward the exit to the park, grinning like a madman. Kuxli eyes widen and he takes a few steps back, his claws instinctivly extending outwards. Kuxli is using natural combat abilities C3PO startles, "Oh my!" and makes a break for it, running the direction Han is. Alora steps back quickly as the guards come at her, making no attempts to help them up. "Get up youasses!" she shouts at them, her eyes going back to the escaping wookie, man and droidd. Her eyes glaring at their back, her hand raise. Chewbacca runs along, growling at the droid to hurry up. Pipers' head snaps up to watch the skirmish, squinting a bit as she tries to focus through the action about her. Duke growls fiercely by the woman's side, the fur upon his neck bristling, lip curled to bear white fang-like teeth. C3PO whirrs hastily onward. Han_Solo keeps the flapping robe on as he runs, letting Chewie pass him before turning and going into a full sprint just behind the Wookiee. The Squad Leader staggers to stand, barking orders to the squad. The three Espos sprawled on the ground scramble for a foothold, turing their full attention at the fleeing persons. The lone standing Espo steadies to draw his blaster and squeeze off a shot at the departing trio, aiming for the Wookiee. Chewbacca thunders aloîg, just in front of C3PO and Han. His fur whipping about as he runs. The Espo squeezes the trigger, not entirely steady. Chewbacca keeps running, obliviously as a vivid red bolt of energy whooshes past his right ear. It screams off into the distance, dissipating against an obsidian building with a crack. Alora's eyes seem to bore holes into Solo's back as he flees, her hand slowly raising, pointing at him. She takes a few steps towards the rebels slowly, deliberately. Han_Solo stomps through razorgrass, then stumbles briefly, his hand going to his throat. His pace slows a bit as the man tries to take in a breath. Chewbacca eyes Han, slowing a bit as well. He turns to flash angrily at Alora and jogs over to Solo. Bending down, keeping an eye on the approaching troops, he rumbles tersely.. Chewbacca says, "Get on my back." in Wookiee. C3PO keeps running, clankily. Alora's lips start to spread in an evil grin, as she starts to walk over to the rebels. "Stop, or I'll kill him." Han_Solo doesn't glance anywhere as he slows, but nods quickly at the Wookiee's words, a hand reaching for a handhold on Chewie's back. Chewbacca stands up, easily hefting Solo. An elbow clasping the man's arm tightly to his side, should he lose grip. He races onward after the droid. Alora's smile quicklyfades, "If you take another step Wookie, I will kill him." Chewbacca runs faster, ignoring the threat. C3PO leaves the park to the west. C3PO has left. Chewbacca leaves the park to the west. Chewbacca has left. The Espo Squad leader continues to stagger, trying to draw in a solid breath between barking orders to the guards. The guard who just fired takes a few steps then decides not to fire, opting instead to persue the fleeing prisoners. The other three guards continue to scramble about, drawing weapons clumsily and stumbling around on the footing. Kuxli begins to growl faintly from within his throat, his scowl reforming.. he starts to follow after the group, near the rear however. Han_Solo leaves the park to the west. Han_Solo has left. Alora breaks into a run, chasing the fleeing rebels. Alora leaves the park to the west. Alora has left. Piper snaps an order to the canine and pushes past the bumbling guards, the dog by her side. Kuxli leaves the park to the west. Kuxli has left. You leave the park to the west. Residential Avenue - Capital City The avenue is long and wide, meandering a bit under the red sky between houses and odd spiky trees. The ground is paved with a light fused stone, bland compared to the wide variety of housing on either side. Houses of low build peep from between the harsh trees, most residences with a few small home office businesses here and there. Though it seems at first glance to be difficult to find just the residence you are looking for, there seems to be some order to the chaotic arrangements. Contents: Kuxli Alora Han_Solo Chewbacca Lamppost Obvious exits: leads to Memorial Park - Capital City . leads to Port District - Capital City . Alora can see her reflection in the metallic surface of the lamppost. Duke arrives from the park to the east. Duke has arrived. Chewbacca lumbers along, Solo on his back and slightly stooped for fear of letting him tumble. C3PO is nowhere in sight. Han_Solo doesn't seem to be doing well, and just concentrates on holding on, his expression an irritated grimace. One Espo guard enters the area, glancing behind him, awaiting the others to follow. Alora starts to run after Chewbacca, her hand on her lightsaber, but then slows her gate,as she looks to Solo, "Hard to breath.. isn't it. Well I think you should stop all together." Chewbacca is intent in his motions, racing onward, ignoring everything as he dodges past people walking along the street. Han_Solo glances back, squinting, at Alora. Piper snaps another sharp command to the dog by her side, and the canine bears his teeth in a menacing growl, perched as if awaiting a command to persue the prisoners. Kuxli runs in a few steps behind Piper, his growling a bit louder with his claws now fully extended. Alora starts to yet again chase after the fleeing prisoners, "Send for guards at the starport!" she shouts out. Her eyes never leave Han's back. "Shall I kill him Chewbacca?" Han_Solo turns his head back and thumps the Wookiee's back hard with one hand before letting go of the fur and pushing at the creature's hands. Chewbacca growls fiercely, scrabbling to keep a hold onto Han with just an elbow. Two more Espo guards enter the area from the park, glancing about furiously. The Squad leader appears just behind them, speaking into a communications device. Kuxli increases his pace, apparently trying to gain on the rest.. keeping his attention forward with his ears layed back. Alora takes her lightsaber from her belt, and runs to catch up with the wookie. "Drop him, and stop! Or you can bury him when you get home." Chewbacca flashes Han a sickening expression, then eyes the approaching troops. He whines and lets Solo drop. Tentatively he races away on long legs, moving more swiftly now, with less weight on them. Han_Solo tumbles to the ground and rolls a bit as the Wookiee sprints off. Chewbacca moves long the avenue to the west. Chewbacca has left. Alora lets her momentium carry her to Han's side, and then stops, her breathing labored. She turns, to look down to the man. "Well well, what have we here?" she says kneeling down, and taking the gown from his form. Han_Solo allows this, still not breathing, then aims a poorly coordinated swing at Alora's jaw as she kneels. Piper, from some distance away from them, makes her way over to Alora and the fallen person, Duke prowling along beside her. Kuxli slows as Han falls to the ground, glancing once over his shoulder once still growling deep within his throat... his paws flexing every now and then. Alora's head jerks back as Han's fist collides with her cheek. "Why you..." she says looking as if she is going to punch him in the face, but stops. "No.. no.." she says standing up, her hand on her cheek. "What is it with Corellian men, that when you strike a woman so it feels like her eye will explode.. do that pull you aside as a child and teach you that?!" The Espo guards, from an even greater distance away than the VicePrex, scurry about to close in slowly on the fallen man, weapons drawn and trained in his direction. Han_Solo has no response to this, and just glares, hand clutching his throat. Alora smiles down to Solo, "Want to breath?" Han_Solo says nothing, and glances at the nearest Espo, then back to Alora, expression unchanged. Kuxli approachs the man, glancing up at the Espos he stops, taking a few deep breathes but not letting his gaze waver. Alora smiles down to Solo, "Oh do buck up General.." she says softly. "I take it you will be arresting him for aiding and abedding?" Han_Solo draws in a slow breath and wheezes, "So much for mending your image, Alora..." The Espos get within a short distance of the man and spread out to surround him, weapons trained on him. Alora smiles and chuckles. "My poor dear captain.. can I let you in on something? I was not the one arresting your furry friend. The CSA was, I just lent them a hand inforcing their laws. I was just taking a wlak after dinner." Han_Solo growls up at her, "Don't give me your sob story. Only your buddies will believe it, so save it for them." Alora shrugs slightly and stands, "Dillon had the warrant out for the wookie. I suppose your wife will send bond.. Hold him til then." Han_Solo smirks, saying, "I'll be sure to tell her you send your love." His voice drips sarcasm. Piper steps over beside one of the Espo guards and speaks quietly to him. The guard reaches to his belt and produces a set of binders, holstering his weapon to lean down and try to put them on the man. The other Espos keep their weapons trained on the man as the third Espo does this. Alora smiles softly, "No need, I am sure I will ba able to talk with Leia. I haven't seen her in a few months." Han_Solo seems to let the binders be put on, but at Alora's words he pushes himself up with one leg and launches himself at her. Han_Solo catches Alora about the waist in a tackle and they both go over to the ground, hard. Alora oofs softly as Solo tackles her into the ground. "Get him off!" she shouts up to the guards, pulling back her fist to hit Solo in the face. The Espo at Han's back follows the man with his blaster as he leaps up, preparing to fire. Kuxli spits something out in horansi, and moves towards the two with his clawed paws in a 'ready' postion, but stays a short distance back from the guards, his growling remaining loud and constant. The Espo squeezes the trigger and fires a shot towards the man's back, missing as the man and woman struggle a bit and instead tagging him in the upper part of the back of his leg. Han_Solo has the lucky experience of being pegged by Alora in the jaw, which only seems to get him more pissed off, before his experience is topped off by a blaster bolt to the leg. He grits his teeth and growls something between them, keeping Alora pinned. Alora smiles and chuckles softly, "You haven't seen anything yet.." she says looking up to Solo,and then brings her knee up into him. Han_Solo shifts to the side, and rolls off her in pain as her knee tags his already abused upper leg. A Corellian curse escapes his lips as he stares at sky. The two standing Espos close in on the Corellian, weapons aimed directly at him. Alora rolls away quickly, and stands up, brushing herself off. "My General Solo, such language! And infront of women." she says with a shake of her head. "Get him up." Han_Solo offers no words as he lays on the ground, a pained look on his face. The Espo Squad leader marches over and quite roughly attempts to fully place the binders on the man. The other two Espos seem at heightened guard stance, weapons trained on the Corellian. Alora looks over to the espos, "Pick him up, take him to a cell. I think I want to talk with him.." she says her hand going to her cheek where she was hit. Kuxli's eyes narrow some, and he flexes his paws, watching the espo's soundlessly. Han_Solo doesn't try any diving tackles or other interesting things as the binders are clamped on him. If looks could kill, however, the CSA would be short several Espos. Alora smiles sofly, watching Han beeing put into chains. She slowly starts to walk down then path. "And here I thought my trip was going to be dull." The Squad leader rises, grabbing the man by the upper arm and dragging him upwards to get him to stand on his feet. The two guards beside the man keep their weapons drawn, but not at such a hightened sense of awareness. Han_Solo gains his feet, giving the guards a cocky warning look. He puts nearly all his weight on his uninjured leg. Alora says, "Help him to the cell.." Kuxli's ears perk back slowly.. his head tilting back slightly as he takes time to sniff the air, he finnaly takes his gaze from Han, looking questioningly over at Piper. The guard which had previously been uncerimoniously knocked aside while attempting to bind the man the first time rises to take the man's other arm, the other two guards follow with weapons drawn. Han_Solo moves long the avenue to the west. Han_Solo has left. Alora moves long the avenue to the west. Alora has left. Kuxli moves long the avenue to the west. Kuxli has left. You move along the avenue toward the busy Port to the west. Port District - Capital City Though the buildings in this sprawling area of the city are low permacite structures, the general feeling of the Port District is one of foreboding menace not clearly defined. Despite this, many visitors of many races mingle here, taking in the plethora of shops, bars and nooks dotted densely throughout this place. Nothing seems to be spared style, expense, or gross display of wealth here as the scions of the business world (or criminal world) flaunt the products of their various efforts. Contents: Kuxli Alora Han_Solo Obvious exits: leads to Residential Avenue - Capital City . leads to Business District - Capital City . leads to Government District - Capital City . leads to Free-Flight Dance Dome - Capital City . leads to Authority Currency Exchange - Capital City . leads to Spaceport Center - Capital City . Han_Solo moves through the District into the Spaceport to the west. Han_Solo has left. Duke comes into the District from the east. Duke has arrived. Kuxli moves through the District into the Spaceport to the west. Kuxli has left. Alora moves through the District into the Spaceport to the west. Alora has left. You move west through the District, into the Spaceport Center. Spaceport Center - Capital City If there were a hub of spaceport activity in the galaxy, Capital City's Spaceport on Etti IV certainly gives the impression of being just that. The flow of traffic, human, machanical, and otherwise through this area is impressively busy. The building is luxurious in the manner of the rest of the city, walls of permacite reaching up to a strong arching ceiling spotted with clear, thick glass showing a vermillion sky. Ships of all types land constantly under the ever watchful eye of Authority Security as visitors and businessbeings rush through this gateway to Corporate Sector Authority. Contents: Alora Kuxli Han_Solo STARFIGHTER: Lambda Class Shuttle -- Eclipse Security Computer MailBox Obvious exits: E leads to Port District - Capital City . S leads to Port Security Office - Spaceport . N leads to Docking Bay 36 - Spaceport - Capital City . SHuttle leads to Landing Bay - VSD Phoenix. Duke comes into the port from the Port District. Duke has arrived. Han_Solo moves, willingly or no, past several Espos and into the Port Security office to the south. Han_Solo has left. Alora moves, willingly or no, past several Espos and into the Port Security office to the south. Alora has left. You move, willingly or no, past several Espos and enter the Port Security Office. Port Security Office - Spaceport The Port Security Office is brisk and formal, Authority Security officers moving around within the station, checking in and out and making various reports. A steel desk separates visitors from the security officers to the rear, and you are carefully watched by several armed Espos. On the far end of the room, the steel walls of the detention cell are inset glumly into the white walls. WARNING, IF YOU ENTER THE CELL YOU CAN NOT GET OUT. Contents: Alora Han_Solo Etti IV: Subspace Console ESPO Major Starks Obvious exits: OUT leads to Spaceport Center - Capital City . CELL leads to Detention Cell - Security Station -- Capital City . Duke comes into the Office from the spaceport center. Duke has arrived. Kuxli comes into the Office from the spaceport center. Kuxli has arrived. Kuxli pads in behind the group, a scowl still on his face but his growling is barely audible now.. Alora sighs softly, "Put him in the cell.. I'll be right in." she says looking for a medpac Han_Solo says nothing during this little trip, and seems content to glare. The Espo guards move the man into a holding cell and dump him on the ground, leaving the binders on him and locking the cell door on their way out. Two stand stationed by the cell door, one on each side of it. Han_Solo heads into the detention cell, steel doors shutting behind him. Han_Solo has left. Within the detention cell, Han_Solo has arrived. Alora smiles softly finding the medpac, "Here we go.." she says softly. "Madam, did you want to question Solo, or may I speak with him?" Piper shakes her head a touch to the woman, motioning in the direction of the cell slightly, "Go ahead, you've more of a grievance with him than I at this point." Kuxli lets out a sigh of relief now that everything is seemingly under control.. he leans against a wall and looks between the two. Alora nods slightly, picking up the medpac. "Thank you," she says as she walks over to the dtention cell. Alora heads into the detention cell, steel doors shutting behind her. Within the detention cell, Alora comes into the detention cell, steel doors opening for a split second, then closing with a bang. Alora has left. Within the detention cell, Alora has arrived. Within the detention cell, Han_Solo is seated on the floor, and glances up at you as you come in. He keeps his gaze there, watching with a deadpan expression. Within the detention cell, Alora looks about the cell as she walks in, "Lovely.." she mutters, a medpac tucked under her arm. Piper sits in a chair facing the cell, Duke moving to her side and sitting obediently. Within the detention cell, Alora digs through the medpac, "How is the leg General?" Within the detention cell, Han_Solo replies with false nonchalance, "Oh, fine. A good shot or two into it does wonders." Within the detention cell, Alora smiles and chuckles, as she gets out a few items, and then looks to you. "Now.. shall I do this, or do your want to?" Kuxli watches the cell for a few moments.. then tilts his head back, all signs of aggression gone from him now, he asks, "Ms.Piper? Uhm.. what should I do?" Piper glances over the cub a second, "Well, go check the spaceport for any signs of their ship.. I think Chewie and Threepio may have fled the planet." Within the detention cell, Han_Solo says, "Don't do me any favors. What, they told you to patch me?" He moves his leg carefully, wincing. Within the detention cell, Alora shakes her head, as she walks over, and puts some ointment onto a pad, and then puts that over the wound. "Hardly.." she says softly. "hold it down." Kuxli pauses, then shakes his head, "No, Chewie wouldn't leave Han.." he says sounding quite sure of this 'fact' Within the detention cell, Han_Solo glowers, and moves both bound hands to the pad, pressing it tightly over the burnt area. He mutters, "Surprise." Piper shrugs a little to the Cub and nods, "Even if you're sure.. it wouldn't hurt to check." Kuxli pauses, then nods slowly, "Ok." he says and pushes himself from the wall, heading out. Within the detention cell, Alora picks up a bandage and starts to wrap it to hold down the pad. "I'll send my surgeon in to see you later." she says softly. "And I know you won't believe me, but I was not here toarrest your wookie friend." Kuxli departs the office, heading into the Port Center. Kuxli has left. Within the detention cell, Han_Solo says, "Did a good job of staying out of it though, didn't you?" Within the detention cell, Alora sighs softly. "Do you want me to bandage this up or not?" Within the detention cell, Han_Solo glances around the cell, frowning. "Yeah. So I can stand up at my trial and execution." He looks back and smirks. "Small favors, but a guy has to be glad of the little things, however minute." Within the detention cell, Alora smiles and chuckles. "Your welcome.." she says finishing up, and then goes into the pac and puts something against her cheek. "Nice hit." she says dryly. Within the detention cell, Han_Solo asks, helpfully, "Want another?" He settles back, though, against the wall. Within the detention cell, Alora shakes her head. "No thanks.. so tell me, what are you doing here? On Etti I mean." she says as she sits down across from you. Within the detention cell, Han_Solo grins at the wall, saying, "Tourism." Within the detention cell, Alora rolls her eyes. "Why is it I don't _quite_ believe you." Within the detention cell, Han_Solo chuckles. "I ask myself the same thing." Within the detention cell, Alora smiles and chuckles softly. Her hand goes to the rings about her neck. "I have no clue. And I am such a sweet person when it gets down to it." Within the detention cell, Han_Solo considers you, obviously dubious. "If you're such a sweet person, then get me out of here." Within the detention cell, Alora smiles and chuckles. "Oh Han.. may I call you Han? Well you see, if you were in Imperial space, I could, but I have no such pull here. I am sorry." Within the detention cell, Han_Solo continues to regard you, expressionlessly. Within the detention cell, Alora's eyes lock with yours, "So... let me ask you something. As you watch me _so_ carefully, what do you see?" Within the detention cell, Han_Solo smirks. "You want me to answer that with a -lady- present?" Within the detention cell, Alora smiles and chuckles, "Ahh the Corellian wit.. I miss excahnges with someone else who has it." she says, and for the briefest instant you see a deep pain reflected in her eyes. "So, am I that bad? That ugly?" Within the detention cell, Han_Solo shrugs and straightens his bandaged leg slowly, saying, "I expected it. You haven't surprised me, Alora. I was right all along, and everything I told Leia was true." Within the detention cell, Alora smiles slowly, slyly as she stands up, and slowly walks over to you. She kneels down, her eyes locking with yours as she leans into whisper to you. Within the detention cell, Han_Solo looks obliquely at you, murmuring, "Who do you think she trusts more?" Within the detention cell, Alora shrugs, "Ask her.." Within the detention cell, Han_Solo opens his mouth, then shuts it, glowering. Within the detention cell, Alora smiles as she kneels back, "Hmm You know.. I will give Leia this, you are kinda handsome I suppose.. in a goofy way." Within the detention cell, Han_Solo smirks. "The light in here doesn't do justice." He pauses, then, "Light of Corellia, well..." Kuxli comes into the Office from the spaceport center. Kuxli has arrived. Piper glances up to the cub, "Well?" Within the detention cell, Alora smiles softly, taking your chin in her hand. "Yes.. below Coreal everyone looks divine." Kuxli steps in, looking embarressed.. he shakes his head slowly, "Not here.." he says. Within the detention cell, Han_Solo narrows his eyes, scanning your face. Within the detention cell, Alora smiles softly, winking to you. Within the detention cell, Alora releases you, only to trace your cheek with her finger. "Hmm not the question is what to do with you." Within the detention cell, Han_Solo lets his head bump back against the wall, and smirks. "I don't think you have that choice." Within the detention cell, Alora smiles and chuckles softly, "Want to bet? I a quite friendly with the president.." Within the detention cell, Han_Solo shakes his head slightly. "Once the Empire hears about this, I don't know if he'll have much of one either." Within the detention cell, Alora smiles, "And why would that be? I am the Empire in so many ways." Within the detention cell, Han_Solo says, "Oh yeah? Well, put in a word for me high up." Within the detention cell, Alora smiles, "WEll that all depends, what are you going to do for me?" Within the detention cell, Alora looks to Solo, and her hand drops away from his face, and looks like she is ready to strike him again. Within the detention cell, Han_Solo considers, then repeats an earlier statement, "Don't do me any favors. If you're expecting me to beg for something, forget it." Within the detention cell, Han_Solo quiets, watching her. Within the detention cell, Alora laughs and shakes her head. "Hardly.. I'll just save it for you know who. Oh wait. She already knows." she sasy standing up. "I am sure someone wants to speak with you." Within the detention cell, Han_Solo shakes his head as he watches you. "You, maybe?" Within the detention cell, Alora turns back to Han, "You better hope so." Within the detention cell, Alora has left. Alora has arrived. Alora walks out of the cell. "He is all yours.. for now. If you want I can send you an interrogation droid." Piper glances up as the woman exits the cell, nodding slightly, "I'll keep that in mind." Alora nods slightly, "If you will excuse me, I think the Grand Moff would like to know who we have here." Kuxli doesn't speak, instead shooting a glance towards the cell before resettling his gaze on Piper and Alora.. leaning against one wall with his ears perked. Piper nods a concise nod to the woman, her attention now focused on the cell and the man in it. Alora says, "Now if you will excuse me.." Alora departs the office, heading into the Port Center. Alora has left. Capture of Han Solo, The